The hard time have the best of it
by saichi-san
Summary: I wonder if your going to be okay because of the evil villian! Ami being curious. Well, i just wrote alittle bit that is going to be in the story but i'm hoping your going to like what ur reading right now,because of going back and forth of meh changing.


Dislcaimer: Hm, I wonder if people think Ami && Rei are trouble makers? But you'll never know if you read the story. Just have fun && read the story! Let the story begins!Lol!

"The Hard Time Of having the best"

By: MoiMoi >>Saichi-san

Ami and Rei each had a situation to deal with. They  
were both seen by police out late at night after a  
youma fight so their parent was notified. Ami had to  
deal with her doctor mother, who wanted Ami to go back  
to a higher school blaming her public school life for  
the falling grades, and Rei had to deal with her  
politician father, whom she has not liked since her  
mother's death as he wasn't there for them at the  
time, too busy with his job. Each ran away from their  
homes for a awhile and each had to come to terms with  
the parent, Ami resolving the conflict of her mother  
unintentionally controlling her and the tension  
between Rei and her father easing up a little.

Beryl is still obessed with taking Endymion for  
herself. Zoisite knows this and warns him of this.  
Well, Mamoru and Usagi are together and have their  
powers as Prince and Princess (much to the opposition  
of Minako and Zoisite, who each think that their love  
will bring about the end of the world…again.) Minako  
and Zoisite are each dedicated to making sure that  
this does not happen. Minako for Usagi and Zoisite  
for Mamoru. The two of them even make a deal  
together. Zoisite, knowing that Beryl was going to  
attempt to capture Endymion somehow, provided a  
magical box to Venus that would supposedly erase her  
feelings for Mamoru in exchange for her promise to  
thwart any attempt Beryl to take Endymion. (Zoisite  
could not yet make such an open act of rebellion).  
Minako manages to get Usagi with the music, but Beryl  
manages to use Mio to take Mamoru and put a spell on  
him.

However, the plan falls apart as Usa&Mamo both break  
free from their spells and face off against Kunzite  
and Jadeite (after Kun and Jade fight a little quarrel  
of their own over Kunzite's need to attack Endymion).  
Mio retreats. Venus joins the battle and the chaos  
ensues for awhile, Jadeite and Kunzite vs. Endymion,  
Moon and Venus, until Beryl appears in the sky, very  
ticked off, and whisks the two Generals away.

Minako's illness is now beginning to take a heavy toll  
on her. She passes out at one of her concerts and is  
hospitalized. She tells Rei about her condition.

An amusing scene where Ikukko leans about Mamoru and  
teases Usagi.

Beryl punishes Zoisite and Kunzite for their actions,  
then summons Nephlyte (who has been banished for some  
time) to have him redeem himself.

Mio, the girl who has been trying to ruin Usagi's life  
is revealed to be a "shadow" extention of Beryl, as in  
Beryl uses Mio as a puppet to speak through. She  
lures Mamoru to a meeting with Beryl, who confronts  
Mamoru, who has used her powers to control the four  
Generals and threatens to have them kill themselves if  
he won't comply (knowing that Mamoru remembers them  
from his past life). The other Senshi see this and  
try to stop her, but Beryl just uses the Generals to  
fight against them. To their suprise, Mamoru does  
surrender for them. Then suddenly, Moon snaps and  
undergoes another transformation, something that seems  
to be a fusion of her Senshi and Princess forms. This  
new Princess Moon easily deflects all of the attacks  
from Beryl and the Generals and keeps coming, ready to  
strike down the evil queen. Beryl, desperate for a  
way to survive this encounter, orders Mamoru to stop  
Moon or else she would have the Generals kill  
themselves. In a display of power, Beryl sacrifices  
Nephlyte, having him impale himself. Mamoru slowly  
complies getting Usagi to power down, then sadly  
leaves with Beryl.

In the aftermath of the battle, the Senshi take an  
unconscious Usagi back to their H.Q., and Luna  
explains to them what she believed the new form was  
and that it was far more powerful than she had ever  
known the Princess to have been.

Mamoru is in the Dark Kingdom, having to put up with  
Mio. Usagi wakes up with Serenity as the dominant  
mind in her and vanishes, leaving Luna with a frantic  
search to make. Beryl's betrayal of her Generals  
obviously had an effect on them. Jadeite is left torn  
over who he should serve, Zoisite of course pushes him  
to Endymion. Kunzite opts for killing Endymion to  
solve the problem, but also sees Endymion as a  
possible card to use against Beryl as part of his plan  
to take control of Metallia.

Mamoru decides to check on the Generals, to Zoisite's  
objections to his even being there. Kunzite strikes  
against the Prince and the two battle for a bit. We  
do get a glimpse of the past where Kunzite trained  
Endymion in sword fighting. Their fight is interruted  
by Mio, who takes Mamoru to see Metallia's chamber.

On Earth, the Senshi's search for Usagi continues.  
Minako and Rei wind up together, Rei wanting to know  
exactly what happened in their past lives. We get the  
story of how Beryl led an invasion under Metallia and  
stuck against the Moon's Royal Palace. As a result,  
some sort of terrible wave of energy rocked the Moon  
and the Earth, wiping out the civilizations there and  
killing almost everyone.  
In the Dark Kingdom, Beryl keeps making her advances  
on Mamoru, who bascically just tells her how  
ridiculously selfish she is being.

As the Senshi search for Usagi, following the sound of  
the Princess' harp, more of those weak stone youmas  
begin surfacing out of the ground. The Senshi easily  
dispatch of them with those magic tambourines, but  
more and more keep appearing. They soon realize that  
they are also tracking the sound of Princess Moon's  
harp. The senshi and Luna finally find Usagi, who is  
in her Princess Moon form. She says, in an almost  
trancelike state, that it was she who destroyed the  
Moon and Earth. Serenity and Endymion were together  
during the war, when the Prince shielded the Princess  
from a blow. He fell and then she cried out in  
anguish, then the Silver Crystal powered up and sent a  
shockwave across both worlds.  
Meanwhile, Beryl explains that the power of the Silver  
Crystal and of Queen Metallia have become linked.  
Everytime that the crystal is used, Metallia becomes  
stronger. Therefore, she tries to convince Endymion  
that Serenity must be killed in order to save Earth.  
Almost as in reply to Beryl, Princess Moon mutters to  
herself that she was the one who destroyed the  
civilizations thousand of years ago, to the shock of  
the Senshi.

A flashback to the Moon World. Serenity and Endymion  
are together as Metallia's assault is underway.  
Serenity is attacked, but Endymion takes the fatal  
blow. The princess is in agony, so much in fact that  
the Silver Crystal releases a burst of energy, sending  
a shockwave across both the Moon and Earth,  
devastating both worlds.

Hey! People! What did you think of mine story? Was it good or bad? Well, review this && I'll read your stories;; But also, remember this my frist time for while that I've been on here for awhile. 'kay! Kawiia! Love You….see you then!


End file.
